filmcowfandomcom-20200213-history
Paul Mask
The '''Paul Mask '''is an object from the Llamas with Hats series made in the likeness of Paul the Llama. In the later episodes of the series, it appears to be possessed by some sort of entity, which could be considered the main antagonist of the series. Physical Appearance The Paul mask looks exactly like Paul's face, a beige llama wearing a red hat with a flower in it. The mask appears more 3-D than the other characters from the series. Whilst sentient, the mask's eyes glow red. Personality Whilst possessed, the mask is constantly pestering Carl to "finish his work". It insists that it is the real Paul, even upon finding the real Paul's home. Appearances Llamas with Hats 7 After Paul left, Carl forces a sheep to wear a mask of Paul's face. Carl becomes angry at the sheep for doing un-Paul-like things and later pushes it into his blood canal. Carl tells the sheep that it must keep the mask on when he puts him in the blood canal, so this may not actually be the same mask as the one seen in later episodes. Llamas with Hats 8 When Carl goes to see Paul at his new house, he tells him that he made a mask of his face. He tells Paul that he wore it whilst committing several crimes and that Paul is now known to some as Nickolai Sponagoff, leader of the Russian Opium Cartel to many people. After Paul turns up the music, he begins talking to himself using the Paul mask, which has been hanging around his neck, who apologizes for "Flesh Paul's" behavior. Llamas is with Hats 9 Carl has hung the Paul mask on a tree and is pretending to have a conversation with it about how he has murdered a person and chopped them into pieces, however, the Paul mask's eyes begin to glow red, floats off of the tree and begins talking on its own. Carl believes it to be the real Paul and continues talking to it. It tells Carl that he must finish his work and that he can do better. Llamas with Hats 10 The Paul mask wakes Carl up, but he can't see. It turns the light on and Carl realizes that he's in his Gore Pit. The mask informs Carl that there is something in there with them, but Carl says it's just the Basilisk, and that they needn't worry because it only eats Chipotle, so the Paul mask goes to find a rope so that that can get out. It returns unsuccessfully and tells Carl that he must do it himself. The mask the questions Carl about all of the bodies, in a similar fashion to how Paul would. Llamas with Hats 11 The Paul mask continues pestering Carl to finish his work, even after he has eaten all of the hands and created, unleashed and eaten all of the meat creatures. Carl then begins to question whether it is the real Paul. Carl tells it that identity theft and yelling are both felonies and the two begin to yell at each other. Llamas with Hats 12 The mask follows Carl to the real Paul's house and continues to try to convince him that he is the real Paul. He also tells Carl that he is "almost done" before he enters Paul's house. Strangely, upon entering the house, the mask back around Carl's neck, and its eyes have stopped glowing. Llamas with Hats: Hungry for Hands The Paul mask is a guest star in the Llamas with Hats: Hungry for Hands card game. It moves to the space in front of Paul at the end of each round. Trivia * It is theorized that the Paul mask represents the viewers pressuring Jason Steele into making more Llamas with Hats videos despite that not being his intention. It keeps telling Carl to complete his work even when there is nothing more that could be done. Category:Characters Category:Llamas with Hats Category:Antagonists Category:Objects Category:Carl's Creations